1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to beverage containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved beverage container with a removable dispensing cap containing securement of a straw enclosing cap upon a rigid boss when use of the straw is desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage containers and associated straws and the like with the beverage containers are known in the prior art. Beverage containers of the prior art have heretofore not amply provided for securement of a removable cap in association with a straw to enable prolonged and continuous reuse of the cap, and accordingly the beverage container. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,879 to Hermes sets forth the use of a cap and associated straw telescopingly arranged and extending downwardly from the cap and including a securable straw cap or cover that is securable onto the cap overlying the straw. The Hermes patent is an effective but relatively complex organization, as opposed to that of the instant invention setting forth the use of an integral straw extending and formed orthogonally relative to the cap with a boss for securement of the straw cap when use of the straw is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,234 to Mainiere sets forth a self-contained drinking tube and bottle cap wherein a straw-like member is positioned underlying a disposable cap. The Mainiere patent does not provide a basis for a reusable container, as set forth by the instant invention, as the straw protecting cap is generally discardable, as opposed to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,307 to Kennedy sets forth a beverage container and dispenser utilizing a plurality of straws with removable caps, but as is typical of the prior art, does not provide structure for securement of the straw caps when use of the straw is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,778 to Ichikawa sets forth a further example of a straw and associated cap for the straw, but as is typical of the prior art, does not provide for a temporary storage boss formed integrally and spaced from the container to enable storage of the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,318 to Donatello sets forth a drinking apparatus utilizing a plurality of straw-like tubes to enable simultaneously a plurality of individuals to drink liquid contained within a beverage container. The device of the patent set forth is not one of a lid, but merely of an anchor-like member positionable within a container to enable securement of a plurality of straws thereto.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved beverage container and drinking cap as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of convenience of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.